Benditas hormonas
by Elenmire Ciryatan
Summary: ***Serie de Drabbles*** Las hormonas rigen nuestro comportamiento desde principios de la vida. Es inato en el ser humano, gracias a ellas somos todo lo que somos, tanto para bien, como para mal.
1. Fresas con chocolate

_**Benditas Hormonas  
**_

**Hermione&Ron**

_1. Fresas con chocolate_

Era vagamente consciente de la conversación que mantenían Hermione y su padre. Algo acerca de _feletonos_ y _tevelisores. _Más bien estaba concentrado en la tarea que su madre llevaba a cabo en esos instantes: Primero lavaba las fresas, después les cortaba los folíolos* y a continuación las ponía en un bol y les añadía azúcar.

Era un ritual, una costumbre, algo que no cambiaba y no lo haría nunca. Era, es y será su postre preferido. Fresas azucaradas. Se le caía la baba con solo pensarlo. Su madre puso un bol especialmente grande delante de él. Era para que lo compartiera con Hermione.

- ¿Las habéis probado con chocolate?

La pregunta de Hermione hizo que Ron frunciera el ceño, mas su madre con una sonrisa colocó un cuenco de chocolate bien espeso en la mesa. ¿Fresas con chocolate? Sonaba a guarrada total. El chocolate era dulce y las fresas ácidas. Mezclar ambas era una locura. La señorita que se creía tan lista estaba a punto e equivocarse.

Lo último que vio antes de perder la cordura fue como su padre leía el periódico mientras le explicaba a Molly las nuevas noticias acerca de las investigaciones en su trabajo.

Hermione cogió una fresa y la introdujo en el suave chocolate. Con una expresión de total placer mordió la fresa por la parte manchada y cerro los ojos disfrutado del sabor, lamiéndose el chocolate de los labios.

Ron por su parte, no podía dejar de mirarla. Aquella acción lo había dejado K.O. Sus dos mayores tentaciones, juntas. Hermione y fresas. Fresas y chocolate. Hermione con chocolate... Demasiado placer junto, demasiadas hormonas en la sala. Nadie lo nota, pero ya no hay 4 personas, ahora hay 4 y "medio".

Calor. . Escuece. Quema. Suda

Hermione gime, lo hace bajito y suave, pero lo hace. Y solo él se da cuenta, por desgracia.

Y lo último que escucha antes de abrir el grifo del agua fría es a Hermione preguntándole si está bien. ¿Bien? Demasiado bien. Esa noche sueña con ella y con su nuevo dulce favorito. Y por la mañana se sorprende deseando, casi con desesperacion, a que llegue la hora del postre.

_Este fic será una serie de drabbles, en el que ira cambiando la categoria de parejas segun los protagonistas de estos drabbles. Os aconsejo que si quereis seguir la historia lo pongais en Alert Story or Favorite, porque esto ira cambiando.  
_

_¿Os a gustado? Acepto criticas y consejos, y además me gustaria que me expongais las parejas de las que os gustaria que escribiera.  
_

_Besos,_

_ElenmireCiryatan  
_


	2. El uniforme

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo mi imaginación.

_**Benditas Hormonas**_

**James&Lily**

_ 2. El uniforme_

No le gusta el Quidditch, es mas, lo odia. ¿Que sentido tiene ver a 7 personas pasándose una pelotita? Y en escobas...Uf, ella tiene un grave problema con las escobas. En su primera clase pasaron 27 minutos hasta que su escoba se dignó a volar hacia su mano. ¡27 minutos! Y volar... solo decir que su rodilla no había vuelto a ser la misma desde entonces.

No le gusta porque los jugadores se creen seres superiores.

Sí, como Potter. Siempre con su pelotita arriba y abajo. La suelta y la coge. La coge y la suelta. Revolviéndose el pelo para que parezca que se acaba de bajar de la escoba. Eso es Potter: Quidditch, y por eso lo odia.

No le gusta el Quidditch, es mas, lo odia. Pero hay algo... que supera su animadversión hacia ese deporte: **El uniforme de Quidditch**

Sí, porque son ajustados (para su desgracia) y lo marcan todo. Todo. Y ella es experta en uniformes de Quidditch, lo es. Y sabe cuando un chico se rellena el paquete o cuando una chica ha aumentado su delantera. Y sabe que a Potter no le hacen falta aditivos. Porque tiene TODO en la medida idónea. Los bíceps, los tríceps, los cuatríceps y todos lo iceps son perfectos.

Y lo que más le gusta: el pantalón.

Tiene una textura parecida al látex o al cuero – no es como si se hubiera colado en la habitación de los chicos mientras estos comían pastel de carne en el gran comedor, y hubiera sobado el traje de James. No... - y eso le hace pensar en cosas sado, y eso pone... y mucho.

Ese pantalón que marca el trasero de Potter, de una manera que que se le hace casi imposible no tocar. Y no lo ha tocado.

Pero hoy es su cumpleaños, y ella quiere un regalo. Y su "regalo" esta inclinado en la mesa del comedor hablando con Black acerca de las tácticas que va a llegar a cabo en el partido que tendrá lugar después del desayuno.

Algo que conoce muy bien se apodera de ella. Una corriente eléctrica de un calor insoportable le recorre todo el cuerpo y se instala en el bajo vientre. Y sabe que si no toca – solo para saber si la textura del pantalón sigue siendo la misma – su "regalo", ese calor no se esfumará.

Para cuando se quiere dar cuenta, ya lo ha hecho. No lo había tocado, pero ahora sí. Y es mil veces mejor de lo que ella imaginaba.

- Lily, ¿me acabas de tocar el culo?

Porque hay veces es imposible contenerse. Más si se trata de Quidditch. Y del uniforme de Quidditch. Y de James Potter con el uniforme de Quidditch.

_Otro pequeño drabble acerca de nuestras queridas amigas: Las hormonitas!_

_Recordad! Pronto (Daré un tiempo, una semana) cambiaré la categoria de las parejas. Así que, si quereis seguir la historia añadirla a Favourites or Alert Story ¿Vale? Es porque no os volvais locs buscando el fic._

_Acepto sugerencias sobre parejas de las que querais que escriba._

_Un beso,_

_ElenmireCiryatan_

_Dedicado a : Elenaweasley; vericentos y sofias ¡Mil gracias!  
_


End file.
